


Love of My Life

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Waverly, Nicole can sing, Nicole playing piano, Queen - Freeform, after 2x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: After the whole Rosita thing. Waverly wakes up without Nicole, but then finds her in a romantically musical position.





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This has been something I have been thinking about writing for a long time, and I finally decided to grow a pair and write! Happy reading!!

It was a quiet morning on the Homestead. It was nice, especially after everything that Waverly and Nicole had been through. 

Waverly woke up naturally with the sun shining in her face. She rolled over and went to wrap her arms around the woman right next to her, but she felt the space was empty. She went from confused to worried. 'Where is she?' Waverly thought. Waverly and Nicole hadn't really talked about the whole Rosita thing, but Nicole said she forgave Waverly. 'Maybe she changed her mind!' that deep voice inside of Waverly's head thought. This then caused Waverly to freak out even more. Her thoughts were racing

'What if she left me?'

'What if she got tired of dealing with the curse?'

'What if she got tired of waiting around for me to say that I love her?'

Waverly's thoughts continued to race, but she was then interrupted by the sound of a piano. At this Waverly decided to go and investigate. She put on some shorts and one of Nicole's old button up and made her way downstairs.

-  
Once down the stairs the music became louder. At this, Waverly became much more confused. Waverly started to follow the music and ended up at the living room. She stopped by the door and her mouth dropped. There at the piano, was Nicole playing by memory. She was just playing random chords, but then all of a sudden she started to sing.

"Love of my life, you've hurt me.  
You've broken my heart, and now you leave me.  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me  
Because, you don't know, what it means to me."

Waverly was in a trance listening to the woman sing. She was surprised by her voice, but also surprised by the fact that Nicole could sing. Waverly also felt that the words that Nicole was singing were meant for her. Like Nicole was afraid that Waverly was going to leave her at some point, because she felt she needed to keep Nicole safe. Waverly's thoughts raced again, but they were soon interrupted by Nicole's voice.

"Love of my life, don't leave me.   
You've stolen my love, you now desert me.  
Love of my life, can't you see?   
Bring it back, bring it back.  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know.  
What it means to me."

Nicole was at the point of the song where she was playing an interlude and Waverly decided to take that moment to walk it. However, she was quiet about it, she didn't want to interrupt the beautiful singing that was being done. While walking Waverly hit a creaky floorboard and that got the attention of Nicole, but Nicole continued to play, this time it was really that she was singing to Waverly.

"You will remember, when this is blown over.  
Everything's all by the way. When I grow older.  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you."

Nicole played another piano interlude, and Waverly started to get tears in her eyes at the words that Nicole was singing.

"Oh, hurry back, hurry back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know.   
What it means to me."

At this Waverly's tears started to run down her face, but Nicole kept playing

"Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Ooooooooohhhhh"

Once the song was done, Waverly pulled Nicole up into a passionate kiss. Nicole reciprocated with equal passion, and the two were in their own little world. Waverly then breaks the kiss and takes Nicole's face into her hands. She looks deep into the redhead's eyes and finally bites the bullet.

"I love you Nicole Haught."

Nicole smiles and leans her forehead against Waverly's. 

"I love you too Waverly Earp."

The two embrace in another passionate kiss and make their way back to the bedroom to spend their whole day showing each other how much they love one another. Throughout the time Waverly can only repeat the same four words.

"Love of my life. Love of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Love of My Life" by Queen


End file.
